sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Farstriders
The Farstriders are a Blood Elven organization based in Quel'Thalas and comprise the majority of the Elven Ranger Corps of Silvermoon. The majority of it's members have ranger origins. They are currently led by Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing. Alongside The Sunfury, the Farstriders make up the bulk of the forces defending the borders of Quel'Thalas. History No one knows for certain when the first group of Farstriders emerged, but their presence in Quel'thalas can be dated as far back as the Troll Wars when a loosely affiliated band of high elven warriors occasionally worked together to defend their new homeland against the Amani tribe. Though it took up untill approximately five hundred years ago for a group of skilled rangers officially took on the name ”Farstriders”, their goal being to protect Quel'thalas from threats both closeby and afar and to look after the high elven interests all over Azeroth. Their commander being given the unique title: Ranger-General of Silvermoon. After that, not much is known concerning the Farstriders untill the time of the Second War. By this time the Farstriders had evolved into becoming the elite of the Silvermoon army, when the time came for the Quel'dorei to honour the ancient pact with the Trollbane bloodline. A group Farstriders was dispatched under the command of Alleria Windrunner while her sister, the current Ranger-General at the time, remained in Quel'Thalas with the rest of the Farstriders. It was not untill the orcs invaded Quel'Thalas itself that the Sun King gave the final order, for the Farstriders to join up with the rest of the Alliance army and push the Horde back once and for all. Then, there was peace for over a decade. Untill rumours began reaching the Farstriders conserning the dead walking the land of the living. Little thought was given about the matter untill the invasion of Quel'thalas was launched. Still under the leadership of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, the Farstriders rallied to the call, doing their best to halt the Scourge any way possible, but ultimately their efforts proved fruitless and the Ranger-General was slain. The Farstriders fought a desperate battle for survival now that their leader had joined the ranks of their enemies. Though her second-in-command siezed temporary leadership and led what rangers remained in a desperate attempt to reach the Sunwell in time, but all they saw was the annihilated and twisted site of their former power. A void was left within the Farstriders, one that was shortly after filled by Halduron Brightwing as he was chosen to lead them to glory once more. With the Scourge focused elsewhere Lor'themar and Halduron led the Farstriders in battle with the Scourge and the Amani remnants all over Quel'Thalas with varying success. An attempt to once and for all end the traitor Dar'khan Drathir was launched though it took the aid of Kalecgos and his companions to finally defeat the great traitor on the Isle of Quel'Danas. When the Amani tribe grew powerful once more, the Farstriders entered an unlike alliance with the Darkspear tribe and Vereesa Windrunner's Quel'dorei rangers, their plan being quite simple, to end the Amani threat once and for all. Approximatly two months after Pandaria's discovery, a Farstrider regiment is deployed there, accompanying Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron along the Blood Knights, serving as his bodyguards and protecting the members of the Silvermoon Reliquary. Following the Purge of Dalaran, the Regent Lord ordered Halduron to assemble the Farstriders, noting that the time had finally come for the Sin'dorei to take their future into their own hands. Organization The Farstriders is a regiment consisting out of the elite rangers of Quel'thalas. Due to their strong connection to nature, it has on several occasions been recorded that they are generally mentally, physically and spiritually healthier than many other Sin'Dorei. Throughout most of the Quel'dorei and the Sin'dorei histories the Farstriders have been considered valiant and honourable elves who regarded the law with a deep respect and faith. Selflessly dedicating their lives to protecting their land and people. Though with the Scourge rampaging through Quel'Thalas, some of their optimism has been lost, in spite of this, they remain as the guardians of the Sin'dorei society. The mission of the Farstriders is a broad one, to seek out and eradicate all threats to Quel'Thalas. Their primary focus being within Quel'Thalas itself, although on several occasions Farstriders have been spotted throughout Azeroth, carrying out surgical strikes wherever the Ranger-General deems it necessary. To join the Farstriders is no mean task, one must not only be a Sin'dorei, but also already have excellent survival skills, preferably having recieved training as a ranger in the past. You would be put through an extensive trial period, constantly testing your archery skills as well as your survival and stealth ones. The senior members of the Farstriders are nothing short of killing machines, they could quite easely put an arrow through the heart of a troll at 500 paces without even breaking a sweat. They are the elite of the elite. Generally, the Farstriders strongly disapprove of the formation of the Blood Knight order, as well as the actions of those within it. Friction between the two groups is very common, with the Farstriders thinking of the Blood Knights as nothing more than glorified guards. Ranking Hierarchy *'Ranger-General of Silvermoon '- Also known as the Ranger-General of Quel'thalas, he is the leader of the Farstriders and Quel'thalas' military commander. The position is currently occupied by Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing. *'Ranger Lord '- High ranking title granted to exceptionnal rangers. *'Ranger-Captain' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant ' *'Farstrider' *'Ranger '- Entry rank. Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations